


Alternative Possibilities

by Arachnia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnia/pseuds/Arachnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc Scratch really needs to stop interfering in the game, it would save him a lot of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Request by a the most delicious burger you could ever imagine. It's silly and fairly nonsensical.

"Do you like the new protege, Scratch?" Like was too strong a word. Jake English was a muscular teenager with dark, messy hair and tan skin and distressingly good-looking legs, with his scared hands holding Scratch's white wrists down against his pool table. He was heaving in his new neon green suit, looking unsure, his glasses sliding off his nose.

Scratch hated him, but luckily he didn't let that show. "He's adorable. What are we playing today, Snowman?"

Snowman grinned and sauntered over to one of his many luxurious lounge chairs and appropriately enough, lounged in it. "Just a little round of revenge. Do you remember Vriska, my good man?" Her voice was hot and cold, twisting universes echoing in nothing in his mind, clouding him up and making Scratch nervous about his next choice of words.

"Of course I do. How could I not?" He tried to arch his back to see her better, but Jake kept him in place.

"Please don't move too much, my good fellow. I've been very carefully intructed to rip your limbs off with too much struggling." He gave a playful little grin and if Scratch had eyes, they'd be rolling really hard.

"Back on topic, Doc. You were quite mean to her." Snowman was placing a cigerette into her holder with her delicate hands now, not even looking at him.

"Hmph. She started it." Scratch began.

"You blew up her eye." She lit it with a nearby candle and took a long drag before speaking again. "Despite all this, I do rather like the upgrade I've gotten. Mister English is strong, sweet, easy to boss around, looks good in shorts, even better in Felt colors. And he gives me cute nicknames. Isn't that right, Jakey?"

He turned to her. "Right, mum!"

"Adorable. However, I feel like I should get back on you. Hurting your little harem seemed out of the question, though. Both being dead, I mean. You sure are bad at this game, aren't you, Doc?" She blew another cloud into the air, the smoke slowly pooling onto the ceiling. "And maybe I just like seeing you squirm. Rip the buttons off his classy little jacket, English."

"Yes, mum!" Jake replied. He took one hand from Scratch's wrist and easily popped both buttons off with a swift yank of the coat. Scratch yelped, a most unfortunate and shameful sound. He managed to compose himself fairly quickly, and gathered his thoughts.

"Attempting to embarass me to death, Snowman?" He made a "tsk"ing noise and shook his head. "Filthy. You're better than this."

"Am I, now? You're not exactly one to talk, with you and your girls. Now then," She stood up and strided to Jake, petting his hair. "I've got his wrists, darling. Yank his suspenders off, would you?" She grabbed his wrists and Jake happily let his hands busy themselves with his suspenders. They quickly yanked them up and off, making them snap up against his stomach and wince. Jake laughed a little, pressing himself closer against Scratch's body, and the bulge he felt against his closed legs showed him that Jake was most certainly anticipating what was to come.

"Good boy." Snowman crooned, giving Jake a kiss on the forehead. He grinned and giggled a little, honestly looking satisfied. "I should get you a collar, you know?" Scratch stayed quiet, before slowly forming his words.

"This won't solve anything except making us all deeply ashamed, Snowman." His voice crackled and shuddered, trying to comprehend his situation.

"The only one this is mean to shame is you, Scratch. Me and Jake are having an immense amount of fun right now." She ran a hand through Jake's hair and shuddered. "And we haven't even started. Jake, his belt."

Jake quickly undid it, and already had his hands on the button of Scratch's pants. "Slow down, sweetie." Jake paused and nodded, his hands still shaking with anticipation on his buttons. Snowman's hand slowly went down, starting to grope at Scratch's crotch. He yelped again and twisted, his voice starting to stutter again. "Stop it. Snowman, I'm being serious." He twisted and made the most awful groaning noise as Snowman started going rougher, petting his very slowly and infuriatingly growing erection. 

"Seems like you don't want me to stop at all, Scratch." He flickered and flinched against her, Snowman hooking a chitinous thumb on the waistband of his trousers. "And Jake's already all worked up, aren't you?"

Jake nodded quickly and swallowed. "Yes, mum." Snowman leaned down and started nibbling on his neck, sharp teeth all-too-easily digging into his neck and making little droplets of blood slide off his neck and onto Scratch's shirt. Scratch whimpered pathetically.

"Jake, honey. Ravish him for me, please." Jake didn't even hesistate to rip Scratch's trousers open and yank off his boxers, before struggling to get off his own shorts. Scratch started kicking and struggling, his body twisting in the void of time and flicking before he felt Jake's cock press against him. Snowman grinned and spat on her hand, slowly rubbing it against Jake's member. His hips bucked and shook, gentle little moans escaping from his throat. "Make it hurt, sweetie."

Jake gripped Scratch's shirt for leverage and thrusted in deep, making let out the most incomprehensible scream that twisted past known comprehension. It hurt and made him let out a new painful noise with each awful, beastial thrust, but Jake didn't know the meaning of the word "Stop" unless Snowman would tell him. She gripped Scratch's cock and started pumping it roughly.

"Stop!" He cried out. His legs tried to gain leverage on the ground, to try to shove himself away, but they just foolishing kicked in the air. "Please, Snowman, please..." Scratch was embarassed and ashamed and utterly afraid for once in his long lifetime. She could destroy him, and maybe this was exactly how the end was going to come for him. Snowman laughed and let go of his wrists, which weakly dropped against the pool table. She rubbed his chest before quickly clawing into it, ripping the fabric and digging deeply into his chest.

"I'm sorry," He whimpered out, Jake thrusting deeply into him again. She stopped digging so deeply into his body and slowly pulled out her claws.

Snowman leaned down, enough that he could feel static crackle between their two bodies. "Say it louder, Scratch." She twisted her fingers in his body, making his stuffing shift and his skin rip and tear, and Scratch felt an intense shudder in the universe which was far too close for this timeline to end.

"I'M SORRY!" He screamed out, and Snowman suddenly yanked her hand from his chest. He coughed pathetically, and Jake was still thrusting away on him.

"Pull out and finish off, Jakie." Jake complied, of course, practically thrusting into his own hand and finally cumming onto Scratch's thighs. Snowman let go of Scratch's cock and grinned.

"Now, don't go messing with my players again, got it?" She inspected her nails and blew out another puff of smoke. "Rotten cheater. Come on, Jake, let's get you cleaned up."

Jake hurredly put his pants back on and nodded. "Of course, mum!" She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and suddenly they disappeared in a flash of stars. Scratch tried to push himself up, but immediantly stumbled onto his knees, holding the hole in his chest. He sighed. This was going to be hard to explain to Stitch.


End file.
